


Skate Canada

by moirlyvirtuous



Series: Baby's First Grand Prix [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moirlyvirtuous/pseuds/moirlyvirtuous
Summary: Maisie glanced up at the pretty woman horrified. Hordes of people passed around them chattering happily, completely obvious to the situation she'd currently gotten herself into.The woman smiled at her warmly and even though Maisie was absolutely terrified, some part of her felt oddly safe.





	Skate Canada

It was the coat that threw her off. The soft white bottom felt practically identical, and the wearer of said item had the same chestnut hair done up in a long ponytail.    
  
But when the person in question looked down, Maisie realized very quickly that she was not with her mother. On the contrary, she had no idea where she was.    
  
"Oh hello there."    
  
Maisie glanced up at the pretty woman horrified. Hordes of people passed around them chattering happily, completely obvious to the situation she'd currently gotten herself into.    
  
The woman smiled at her warmly and even though Maisie was absolutely terrified, some part of her felt oddly safe.    
  
"You're not my mom." She finally managed to squeak out, tears forming in her eyes and a pit growing in her stomach.

  
"Are you lost?" White coat lady asked gently, kneeling down to Maisie’s eye level.    
  
"Y-You and my mom have the same coat." Maisie gestured to the offending piece of material. Her lip quivered as she tried not to panic.    
  
_ Stay strong May. You can do it you're a big girl.  _   
  
"That will make her easier to see then, eh?" The lady, who was certainly not Maisie's mother, leaned over to wipe a tear that had manage to escape and track down her cheek. "Don't worry, we'll find her."   
  
Maisie sniffled miserably. She wanted so desperately to be in her mom’s arms, safe and hidden away from the world.     
  
"What's your name?"   
  
"M-Maisie." She stuttered, rubbing her nose with her hand.    
  
White coat lady grinned. "That's such a pretty name. Have you been having a good time here so far Miss Maisie?”   
  
Still too nervous to form full sentences, Maisie gave a tiny nod. She fought the small blush currently fighting its way up her neck, not wanting to show the unknown woman her fear.    
  
"Do you like figure skating?"   
  
"I-I want to do it one day." She responded timidly.    
  
The woman's eyes lit up. "You should! It's a lot of fun. Who’s your favorite?"

“I like Christina and Anthony.”

“So you’re an ice dance fan.”

  
"Alright one bottle of water for the madame." A deep voice startled Maisie, and she looked up to see a tall man with hair almost as dark as the woman in front of her. He was dressed in a black coat, and his chest bulged out unnaturally.    
  
"Scott." The woman said softly, standing up straight. The man, Scott, glanced confused at the scene in front of him. "Scott this is Maisie. She can't find her mom so she's been hanging out with me. We’re going to help her."   
  
Scott's face morphed from confusion to the same welcoming expression white coat woman wore earlier. "I see."

With a little more difficulty than the woman had had, the man knelt onto his knee, taking care to keep a hand on the weird chest bump. "Hi Maisie. I'm Scott, Tessa's husband."   
  
Ah, so white coat woman had a name - Tessa. Maisie felt her face grow hot, his bright smile forcing her to stare at the ground.    
  
"Maisie here was just telling me about how much she likes skating."   
  
"Really? Well then your welcome to come with us to find your mom. We'll show you some cool skating things too if you’d like."   
  
Knowing she had to find her mom somehow, she agreed bashfully. Sure her mom might yell at her later for following strangers, but something about Miss Tessa and Mr. Scott reassured her everything would be ok.    
  
"Ready for an adventure?"

————   
  
It only takes Maisie a few minutes to completely warm up to Mr. Scott and Miss Tessa. After all, they were kind enough to help her find her mom and that seemed good enough to get her to open up.    
  
So she took Miss Tessa's hand, accepting a tasty Lindt chocolate as they began to navigate their way through the throngs of people.    
  
By the time they'd reached the stairs, she'd chatted with them about everything from her love of the event to her favorite ice cream flavor. Both adults had listened raptly, never losing their attention even as several people approached them for autographs.    
  
That whole thing seemed a little weird to her. They weren't skating and her mom told her that only famous people were asked for their signature. But just like with her, they smiled at the people before signing their names and posing for quick pictures.    
  
"People really like you guys." She pointed out following the fifth group of girls stopped them.    
  
Scott chuckled. "We used to come here a lot. I guess people remember."   
  
She watched as Miss Tessa rolled her eyes at him. "We used to be skaters many years ago."   
  
“Did you skate in front of a lot of people?”   
  
“You could say that. We skated in this arena.”   
  
Maisie couldn’t even imagine skating in such a big rink. “You guys must have won lots of medals.”   
  
Scott smiled warmly at her. “Maybe one or two.”

“That’s so cool!” Maisie clasped her hands together excitedly. “My mom said that Canada is good at winning medals. Especially in ice dance.”

“We were alright at it. On occasion, we win Olympic medals.”

Miss Tessa’s reaction to Mr. Scott though didn’t match up with his joking tone.

“Canada right now is very talented in skating. But we help teams all over the world so we can’t pick favorites.”

“Just know my favorite color is red and white.” Mr. Scott winked at her.

"Well if it isn't the Virtue-Moir’s." An older looking man appeared out of nowhere throwing his arms around Miss Tessa as if they were good friends. "Long time no see."   
  
"I was a bit preoccupied to make the senior Bs this year."    
  
"I heard. How’s everything going? Don’t tell me the rumors are true.”   
  
Scott had the decency to look relatively guilty while accepting a firm handshake. “We couldn’t bear to leave her home for her first Grand Prix now could we? She’s a Moir it’s in her blood.”    
  
Maisie watched as Scott unbuttoned part of his jacket to reveal a small red and white lump.

“Somehow he managed to convince me to have her here for the free dance. Our moms near about called child protective services.” Tessa murmured looking lovingly at the bundle on Scott’s chest.   
  
The grey-haired man smiled as Scott carefully turned the lump forward. “Isn’t she beautiful. Looks just like her mom.”   
  
Maisie stood high on her toes, desperately trying to understand what all the smiling was about when she caught sight of a small baby barely bigger than the dolls she played with at home.    
  
“She’s our little skating buddy, right sweet pea? Scoping out the competition.” Scott puffed out proudly.   
  
“Well-- congrats you two. The ISU has no idea what kind of weapon has been released into skating.”   
  
Miss Tessa scoffed. “Mike she’s barely eight weeks old.  We have to actually get her to hold her head up by herself first. Maybe then we can talk about getting her on the ice.”   
  
“Knowing your husband, her first few steps will be on blades.”   
  
“Don’t give him any ideas.”   
  
Scott held up his hands in defense. “I’ll give her to at least one and a half.”   
  
The man, Mike, clapped Scott lightly on the shoulder as he leaned closer to get a better look. “Got her all dressed in Canada gear eh? I thought coaches were supposed to be impartial.”   
  
“She’s impartial. But my mom is not and we didn’t have time to change her during our kidnapping mission.” Miss Tessa said firmly, visibly a little annoyed at her mother. Maisie understood, she hated it when her mother dressed her in a pink sparkly tutu when she’d much rather the blue Maple Leafs one.   
  
“That and her mama designed this onesie so she’s just showing off.” Scott’s attention shifted to look at Miss Tessa with the same adoration in his eyes as he had when looking at his daughter.   
  
“I see the fashion lines still going strong then.” Mike probed.   
  
“Heck yeah it is.” Scott enthused, careful not to startle the bundle. “This woman right here not only designed our entire wardrobe but she’s also got stuff in the Bay now!”    
  
“I do have people other than my husband and daughter wear my products.” Tessa joked, a light blush dusting her cheeks.    
  
“I don’t know how you guys do it. Several senior teams, a thriving business, and a new baby?” Mike shook his head with a chuckle. “Then again you are three-time Olympians.”    
  
“Believe me we get help from all the best people. Including you Slipchuk. It still takes a village.”    
  
The older man leaned over to kiss Miss Tessa’s cheek before patting Mr. Scott on the shoulder. “I’ll see you around Team Virtue-Moir. You won’t be able to get rid of me that easy.”   
  
“Take care Mike.”   
  
Maisie tugged lightly on Tessa's jacket once the older man had hurried away. Once she garnered her attention she threaded her hands together, the moment of attention-grabbing adrenaline gone.    
  
“Um— who’s that?” She pointed at Scott’s chest shyly.    
  
Scott, sensing her unease, knelt down again so that she could fully see the small infant. “Maisie this is our daughter. I would introduce you two face to face she’s decided to take a quick nap.”    
  
It was true— beneath a tiny red and white headband, a newborn baby slept soundly. It had been a while since Maisie had seen such a miniature human and she was fascinated. “She’s so small.”   
  
Miss Tessa smiled, joining her husband in a crouch. “She is pretty small. This is her first skating competition too and all the excitement tired her out.”   
  
Maisie inched a little closer, still interested in the snoozing baby. “What’s her name?”   
  
“Aurora. But we call her Rory.”   
  
“That’s a very pretty name.” Maisie felt the heat return to her cheeks. “She looks like my doll!”   
  
Both of them laughed as they rose back to their feet. “She’s kind of like a doll she just cries more.”    
  
“Scott, Tessa! There you guys are!”   
  
All three of them looked around to see an older man in a suit striding towards them.    
  
“Patch! What’s going on?” Scott stepped forward to shake the man’s hand.    
  
“Christina and Anthony are looking for you.”   
  
“Their practice isn’t for another hour what could they possibly want.”

Maisie wanted to giggle when Miss Tessa glared at her husband and gave him a small nudge. “I mean, how can I be of service to them?”   
  
The funny looking man laughed. “They want to talk about some lifts or something. I’m not too sure.  Marie just told me to come find you two.”

Patch’s eyes glanced around to settle on her and she felt the strong urge her to shuffle behind Tessa's legs. “And who is this?”   
  
“Oh, Patrice this is Maisie!” Miss Tessa placed a warm hand on her unruly curls. “She lost her mom so we're working on getting her back.”   
  
“Bonjour Maisie.” Patch raised his hand in a small wave, a warm smile helping her relax. “I work with these two.”

Maisie gave a shy smile and returned the wave.

“You’re in the best hands right now. I’d trust these two with helping me find my mom any day.”   
  
Scott laughed. “I’ll make sure to root them out once I get our new friend over here safe and sound. Let them know, we’ll be there as soon as possible.”    
  
Patrice nodded while replying, “And how’s the little one?”   
  
“Still sleeping.” The four of them turned to look at the unmoving lump. “The first group of ladies really took a toll on her.”    
  
“I don’t think she’s going to make it to dance. Well, at least I don’t think our mothers are going to let her make it to dance.”   
  
“We kind of snuck her out of the house where she was supposed to be spending the day bonding with her crazy grandmothers.” Scott grinned sheepishly. “I’m pretty sure they’ve got a price on our heads for anyone who can report us back for stealing precious cargo. To be honest, I just wanted her to have a little taste of her parents’ work.”    
  
“My mother has left me six messages warning me that if she’s not back by three, she and Alma will personally drive out to lecture us in front of the entire skating world.”    
  
Patch let out a large laugh. “Marie and I used to take Billie to competitions. She was much older, but letting her watch with us was special.” The older man squeezed Tessa's arm briefly. “But I do agree, an arena is not the best place for a newborn. Even if she is the child of Olympic champions.”    
  
There was a small whimper that had Patrice crossing his arms to reaffirm his point. “Now find this poor girl's parent and then get the little belle home before the Skate Canada comes after you two.”   
  
But neither of them appeared to listen as they gently undid the swaddle so that Tessa could cradle the infant against her chest. “She’s fine, she just missed her mom. That’s all.”   
  
“And she’s probably hungry.” Tessa placed a light kiss on the mop of reddish-brown hair. “Why don’t we flag down someone from arena security to find Maisie’s mom and then find somewhere to get this one her lunch.”

“Sounds like a plan to me mon amis. The last thing I need is for my star coach to be thrown into jail for kidnapping a little girl  **and**  his own child. I’ll go get ready for our ladies and let you guys go do your thing.”

Patch made sure to offer his hand for Maisie to shake. “It was nice to meet you, Maisie. I hope to see you again.”

“Tessa and I will reach out to you before the free-- let Christina and Anthony know we’ll be around for a little longer before we gotta drop the little one off.”

“Of course. Bonne chance with your rescue mission.”

The three set off down the concourse, a little more urgency in their walk as they looked for a security guard.   
  
As the walked, Maisie tentatively reached up to grab Mr. Scott’s hand. He slowed his walk to a stroll, looking down to beam at her before encompassing her smaller fingers between his own. Maisie was surprised to realize she didn’t feel scared at all anymore.

  
Throughout their trek, the two of them pointed out fun skating facts every now and then. Sometimes (more like often) they’d happen upon someone the two of them knew and were forced to stop and chat, accepting compliments and pictures graciously. Maisie was beginning to think that maybe these two were more well known then they claimed. Many fans also took the time to coo over Aurora who became more and more unhappy as time ticked on.    
  
After the sixth photo, she watched as Miss Tess gently bounced the now fussy infant in her arms as the once-quiet whimpers turned into small cries. “She hasn’t eaten since ten Scott she must be starving.”    
  
Scott nodded seriously, reaching out to wrap a protective arm around the two of them as he rooted out a quieter part of the buzzing concourse.   
  
“I’ll find you a spot and then get Maisie upstairs. Her mother has to be frantic by now.”   
  
Maisie had forgotten about her mom. She felt bad about not being so scared but Mr. Scott and Miss Tessa had been so nice to her.    
  
“I’d like to be there to meet her mom though. Just so she knows that a random man didn’t kidnap her daughter.”   
  
A loud wail broke through their argument, directing their attention to the small bundle.    
  
“I don’t think we have much time to do that now.” Maisie started at Mr. Scott who’d lifted the newborn from Miss Tessa’s arms and nestled her into the crook of his neck. “Sweetpea, what’s wrong?” He murmured, continuing to mull around the area with the hope of stilling the shrill cries.

“I know we’re gonna get you some lunch, we just gotta find a quiet place for you and mama.”   
  
Maisie was shocked by the refusal of the small baby to listen, Aurora’s wails only increasing in volume.    
  
Miss Tessa spotted a lone plastic chair, a little ways away from the crowds and decided to drag it against the wall. She wasted no time in unbuttoning her long jacket and pulled out a maple leaf patterned blanket from her bag as she settled.

“Alright Miss Rory, let’s get you fed.” Scott shuffled over, gently positioning her in the crook of Tessa’s elbow before helping her set up a cloth-like tent (but not before pressing a kiss to both foreheads).

  
Silence followed almost immediately, and Maisie could tell from the instantaneous looks of relief on the two strangers faces that everything was ok again.   
  
“We’re sorry about that M.” Mr. Scott finally said, moving over to ruffle her hair lightly. “Rory over here can get pretty insistent when she’s hungry. Plus it’s her first time at the rink and she’s not used to this much action.”    
  
“Is she ok?” Maisie asked tentatively.    
  
“Oh yes.” Miss Tessa spoke up, glancing down at what she expected thought must be an opening in the blanket. “She’s perfectly happy, just wanted some lunch. Right after this she’ll probably go back to sleep.”    
  
“We need to find your mom. That’s the most important thing. I’m surprised the police haven’t stopped us yet.” He placed another pale pink cloth over his own shoulder. She briefly wondered why he’d want to have something like that adorning his shirt but her confusion was solved as Miss Tessa maneuvered the now calm baby into his arms. She was in awe as Mr. Scott placed the curled up infant Aurora back on his shoulders, patting and rubbing her small back.    
  
Miss Tessa noticed the transfixed look on her face and stood, gesturing to the chair she had just occupied.    
  
“Would you like to hold her?”    
  
Maisie gulped. “I— I don’t know how.”   
  
Mr. Scott grinned as the two sat her down. “Here,” he spoke gently, helping her cradle the infant in her arms. “It’s pretty easy you just have to make sure you’re supporting her head.”   
  
She felt very nervous as the tiny baby was lowered into her hold. But Miss Tessa gave her an encouraging nod as Mr. Scott made sure she was nestled into the crook of her elbow.    
  
“See? Piece of cake. And she seems to really like you.”   
  
The infant continued to snooze in her grip but graced the trio with a small smirk. “That means she’s happy.”   
  
“Scott! Tessa!”   
  
For the third time that evening, Mr. Scott and Miss Tessa’s names caused them to turn toward the source. This time, a very familiar duo hurried down the hall.    
  
“We’ve been looking all over for you two!” The blonde haired man finally said after catching his breath.    
  
“We aren’t even supposed to be here yet.” Mr. Scott chuckled. “Your practice starts at one.”    
  
“Anthony thought it would be a smart idea to stake out a warm-up spot early.”

Anthony glared at his blonde counterpart. “No I just thought it would be nice to get a feeling of the arena— you’re the one who insisted we leave the hotel with the final group of ladies.”   
  
“Did not! That was your idea!”   
  
“Did too!”   
  
“Guys!” Miss Tessa interrupted quickly as the two quietly stuck their tongues out at each other. “It doesn’t matter. Now that you're here you might as well find a spot and get started. It’s a little early for stretching and mental prep but you it doesn’t hurt to try out some walkthroughs.”   
  
“Maybe music visualization if you're up for it.” Mr. Scott added, kneeling down to assist Maisie whose eyes had locked onto the pair.   
  
“Y-You’re Christina Carreira and Anthony Pomegranate.” Maisie squeaked, hardly paying attention to the baby being lifted from her arms as she shrunk nervously into the chair.    
  
The teens stared at the small girl confused.    
  
Tessa smirked as Scott choked back a laugh. “Guys I'd like you to meet our new friend Maisie. She’s a fellow skating fan, though I guess you might have gathered that.”   
  
“Nice to meet you Maisie. Do you figure skate?”   
  
She shook her head, too afraid to speak. “She wants to though.” Scott helped, shifting Aurora into the sling. “And she tells us you’re her favorite skaters.”   
  
Christina smiled. “Well, that’s very kind of you. I love your skirt by the way. A perfect shade of pink to match your bow.”   
  
A small blush had dusted her cheeks, followed only by ill-placed stuttering. “You wear very pretty dresses so I wore this to be like you.” She admitted bashfully. “And you look like a princess so I wanted to too. Especially when you do your spins.”    
  
In a move similar to his coaches not long before, Anthony knelt to the ground where he placed a hand on the girl’s shoulder (causing her entire neck and ears to flush scarlet.) “That means a lot of us Maisie. Are you going to be watching dance later?”    
  
“It’s my favorite! Mommy is even going to let me stay up past my bedtime to watch it!”

“Well then, we’ll make sure to give you our best program kiddo.” Anthony reached forward to give Maisie a strong hug causing Maisie to giggle, completely smitten.

The other three held back laughter at the scene playing out in front of them. “Someone has a little crush.”

“Anthony tends to have that effect on little girls.” Christina teased, knowing her partner was listening. “More importantly though, how’s Rory?”

“You know, if you wanted to hold her you could have just asked.”

The skater smirked. “I would never pass up an opportunity to hold my little R.”

“I honestly think that’s the true reason she wanted to come early.” Anthony supplied as him and Maisie returned to the group. “She did say offhandedly you two would have her here for a little bit.”

“You’re lucky Miss Maisie’s here. If not I’d have you two doing laps on level two.” Mr. Scott threatened in mock annoyance but acquiesced by handing the baby to his student.

“I got to hold her too,” Maisie told her idol. “Just like you!”      


“Really? Well Rory here is one of our favorites. We call her our skating niece.”

“Does she skate with you guys?” Maisie asked.  _ Maybe the baby can actually skate? _

“Not directly--,” Anthony explained. “But you see what Mr. Scott used to hold her? They like to skate around with her in it.”

“Safely, of course.” Miss Tessa clarified. “We’re not jumping or spinning with her.”

“Maybe one day... By herself I mean.” Mr. Scott immediately backtracked as both his wife and his students frowned.

Aurora mewled in Christina’s arms as if tell all of them that she supported her father’s opinion.

“She’s such a daddy’s girl,” Tessa complained with faux irritation. “Always looking out for her father.”

“Can you two not scar our biggest fan with your gooey heart eyes? We’re used to it but poor Maisie can still save herself.”

The call for the end of the second group of ladies practice served as a reminder of the task at hand. “Alright enough. We need to find this one’s mother. Start stretching and when we get back from our mom’s I’ll take a look at the curve lift.”

“Sounds good coach. It was lovely to meet you Miss Maisie.” Anthony tossed her a mock salute while Christina gave her a quick hug.

“Mommy and I will be watching!” Maisie exclaimed as her, Mr. Scott, and Miss Tessa climbed the stairs.

————    
  
“Maisie?!” All three of them glanced up to see a very stressed woman hurrying towards them, security not far behind.    
  
“Mommy?” Maisie, who up until that point had been starting to think she’d spend the rest of her life with Mr. Scott and Miss Tessa, took no time meeting her mother in the middle. “Mommy!” She allowed herself to be swept up into a bone-crushing hug, arms immediately wrapping around her mother’s neck.    
  
“Oh sweetie I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Her mom placed her back on the ground but kept her hands planted on her shoulders, unwilling to let go just yet. “I was so scared. Where have you been?”    
  
The woman’s voice cracked with relief, as she scanned over her daughter’s face for any initial hurt.    
  
“That would be our fault.” Mr. Scott finally spoke up, startling the woman from her intimate position.    
  
Maisie’s mother gasped, a deep flush (reminiscent of her daughter) spreading over her cheeks.    
  
“My wife found her on the concourse when she mistook her for you. Similar coats I guess.” He smiled kindly, holding out his hand. “I’m Scott Virtue-Moir and this is my wife Tessa.”    
  
The woman stared at his outstretched in shock.    
  
“We didn’t mean to keep her from you,” Tessa added, mistaking the struggled silence as anger. “And she was such a brave girl, we were very impressed.”   
  
“I—I—,”    
  
“Mommy?” Maisie’s voice barely exceeded a whisper. “Are you ok?”   
  
“You’re— you’re Tessa Virtue and Scott Moir.”   
  
Mr. Scott’s smile fell, confusion marring his features. “Yes, and we are really sorry about kind of kidnapping your daughter.”    
  
Tessa glared at him for his choice of words.    
  
“No it’s fine— it’s— oh gosh now is certainly not the time but I’m a huge fan.” The tips of her ears turned red as she extended her hand. “Elizabeth Reinhart. And thank you so so much for taking care of Maisie. More importantly of course.”    
  
The mood in the circle immediately lightened, the couple laughing in well-timed relief. “Oh, that’s so kind of you!”   
  
“We do apologize for any problems.” Scott rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.   
  
“Mommy I got to meet Christina and Anthony!” Maisie enthused, tugging on the bottom of the  _ correct _  white jacket. “And I got to meet Mr. Patrice. Oh! I also got to hold baby Rory!”    
  
“Our students and coaching partner.” Tessa assisted. “Rory’s our eight-week old daughter who Maisie took very good care of. It was such a pleasure to meet her even under bad circumstances.”    
  
“Honestly I couldn’t thank you too enough. I’m sorry I’m such a frazzled mess. I just— wow I was such a fan, I mean— I still am of course.” The woman smiled abashedly. “And truly— thank you for caring for her.”   
  
“I couldn’t even imagine what you were feeling.” Scott’s hand seemed to press firmly (in the gentlest way) into the sling as if to reassure himself their daughter was still there.    
  
“You turn around for one second and they're gone, eh?” Maisie smiled up at her mom as she tousled her hair. “But I guess getting help from Olympic medalists isn’t too bad for getting lost.”    
  
An announcement interrupted the gathering, warning the spectators that the next event was ready to begin.    
  
“We better let you two get back to watching. I know how excited Maisie was to watch ladies. And our little one here has been here all morning and needs to go home to hang out with her grandmothers.”   
  
“It was nice to meet you Maisie.” Tessa knelt in front of the little girl, opening her arms to accept the running hug. “Enjoy the rest of the competition and be careful with similar looking white jackets.”   
  
Maisie giggled. “Thank you for taking care of me Miss Tessa. And for letting me hug Christina and Anthony.”    
  
“They loved meeting you. I think they’ll be ready to perform now knowing you’re watching them.”    
  
Scott chuckled. “And don’t forget to ask for those skating lessons.” His wink set off a chain reaction exasperated groans and laughs.    
  
“She’s been asking for months. How could I possibly say no when Scott Virtue-Moir’s around?”    
  
“Can I— can I say bye to Rory?”   
  
The question shocked the adults but Scott nodded, carefully moving the fabric to the side to show the sleeping infant’s face. “Of course you can. She’s still sleeping so we’ll have to be quiet though. It’s been such a busy day, remember.”    
  
Maisie’s head bobbed up and down in agreement before she shuffled towards the now crouched Scott. Her hand skittered ever so lightly across the tiny baby’s forehead. She gave a small gasp when the newborn seemingly smiled in her sleep, face turning towards her.    
  
“She remembers you.” Aurora complied with a small coo. “And she’s saying goodbye while still sleeping!”   
  
“Mama, can we have a baby?”    
  
Tessa and Scott held back chuckles as the mother turned pink. “Why don’t we go watch the ladies May.” After giving the small girl a gentle push, she turned towards TS in apology. “I’m sorry about that. Again thank you for taking care of her. I’m relieved to know she was safe.”   
  
“Anytime. She’s a great kid. We hope our little peanut is just like that when she’s older.”   
  
“Just you wait. It looks cute where your standing.” The mother joked, glancing fondly after Maisie. “Congratulations and the best of luck to the two of you on your medals, your teams, and with the little one. She’s got quite the set of parents.”   
  
————   
  
Years later, she spots them with a pairs team as she warms up for her junior long.    
  
She notices that the girl of the pair looks incredibly similar to the man leaning against the wall, his attention solely focused on their warm up.    
  
It wasn’t until later, (after she’s received her scores and settled for a sixth-place finish) as her and her clubmates cheer loudly for their fellow training partners, that she gets her answer.    
  
“From Quebec, Aurora Virtue-Moir and Duncan Lang.”    
  
So the girl from before  _ was _  their daughter. A grown-up version of the small baby she’d held years ago while she looked for her mom with the world's most famous ice dancers.    
  
As the music ended, she watched intently as the stoic man at the boards gathered Aurora into his arms with a kiss to the head. In the kiss and cry, she couldn’t miss the way both of them nibbled nervously on their lip as the scores were finalized. When announced, the bronze medal going to them, Aurora hugged her partner before launching herself into her dad’s arms. The two held close together before slinking off to prepare for the award ceremony.    
  
She doesn’t see them again until the senior gala when she quite literally runs into them on the concourse. Maisie had been partially shocked to see the entire family had attended and  _ expanded _ .    
  
“Maisie Reinhart?” Scott grinned at her as she began to apologize profusely for cuffing him on the shoulder.    
  
Her face turned a bright shade of red but she nodded.    
  
“Would you look at that. I guess she did start skating Tess.”   
  
Tessa smiled warmly. “It’s so nice to see you again Maisie. You looked beautiful out there.”   
  
“Thank you. It wasn’t my best. My coach wasn’t happy.” She hung her head in shame.    
  
“You tríed and that’s what matters. Plus, sixth place for you junior debut? You’re gonna do great things.” Scott’s voice was soothing and she felt minimally better.    
  
Sensing her relative discomfort, Tessa hurried to introduce her to the silent crew hiding behind them. “Oh, Maisie these are our kids. Aurora, who’s a lot different from the first time you met her.”    
  
“Definitely not our little peanut anymore.” Scott teased, earning a groan and glare.

Tessa chuckled before gesturing to a younger boy at her side. “This is our son Carter.” She twisted to point to a smaller boy nestled against her back. “Our other son Teddy. And in Scott’s arms,” she pointed to the toddler snoozing against her father’s neck, “is our youngest, Eleanor.”    
  
“It’s nice to meet you all.”   
  
“Way more than the first time you met us, eh?”   
  
Tessa shot Maisie an exasperated smile. “Anyway, congratulations on your programs. You’ve got such poise out on the ice. You look like some of the senior ladies. I swear your potential is unbelievable.”   
  
“T-Thank you. And congrats to you too. I heard Gadbois had a few medalists this Nationals. Including Rory.”   
  
The young teen smiled abashedly at the compliment.

  
“A third-place finish at novice means you’re going places.”    
  
“The only place we’re going right now is to ice cream. And you’re welcome to join us if you’d like. Though you might want to ask your mom before we take you away again.”   
  
She looked at the small family, all excited about the prospect of sugar. “I would love to but I have to find my mom and my little sister.”    
  
Scott’s eyes sparkled. “We’ll let you get to it then. See you around Maisie.”    
  
A chorus of goodbyes followed as they all shuffled out into the winter air. Maisie couldn’t help the sense of ease that remained.    
  
Two weeks later she was flying to Montreal.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the show that is the Virtue-Moir's daughter's first year of life. Stay for VM antics, tooth-rotting fluff, cameos of our favorite skaters, and minimal but necessary angst! 
> 
> All the thanks to the world's best beta for staying with me through my many drafts, whacky ideas, and countless grammar freakouts. 
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
